Two Warlords meet!
Fresh from their newest Adventure, the worn out Dreaded Pirates continued on their path to the New World. Because of the recent events and Blackbeard's hunting down of powerful devil fruit users, the Dreaded Pirates were cautios than ever. But will they be safe from the hands of the insanely strong Giovanni A. Blackheart ?! Drautic: Man, we've been doing nothing but fight. I can't even have a good day's rest. Austinato: You're right, cleaning all this blood on my sword is starting to piss me off. Haru: If I may speak my mind, back in my home coutnry of Wano, killing was- Before Haru can finish his sentence a cannon ball passes though with only an inch of distance between his head. Aeon: ENEMY ATTACK! Sayuri: Akira, ready the guns and return fire! Akira: No need to repeat that, mam! Dasher: Seriously, not a day passes and another ship attacks us, this is getting annoying! Senshin: Renzu! Get us close to that ship, we'll make them meet our swords! Light: Oh crap, *Loads his pistols and rifle* I'm ready to die! Bizkit: Get a hold of yourself kid, we are not gonna lose to those third rate pirates! Akira, keep on firing! Akira: On it! Akria unleashes a strom of bullets while Renzu operates the ship and is getting closer and closer to the much more larger ship. Drautic hands over a large shard of sharp bone to Lexikon, Lexikon smiles and says. Lexikon: As you wish. Lexikon throws the shard bone into the large priate ship at an insane amount of speed and force when it hits, a large explosion occurs partly because it was imbued with haki. Meanwhile, back the enemy ship, lifeless bodies are seen operating the ship. And a man sitting in a well decorated throne smirks. '' ????????: Guess they will do. ''The Dreaded Pirates have reached the ship and wasted no time boarding it, but to their shock! Light: Holy crap! W-what are those things! Drautic his Light in the head Drautic: Quiet, we're in some insane bastard's ship of sure! Senshin: There's only one man I know who can do this... Dasher: Blackbeard? Aeon: It has gotta be blackbeard, who has the power to make these dead bodies work like puppets... Renzu: This is not Voodoo, this is someone's devil fruit ability... Austinato: We should leave immediately, this might be a trap.. ???????: Well, well, well.... Look at what we have here... Drautic glares at the man whose face was covered in black, he smiled deviously at the man. Drautic: I thought you were in hiding? ??????: Change of plans my boy. Drautic: So this is your ingenious plan? using dead bodies to serve your army? If you must know, I've put a stop- ??????: I already know that, Drautic you and Jango stopped and defeated the Devil's organization. Aeon: Drautic, we should go... That guy's dangerous as hell. Drautic: No, we leave now we won't get to know his plans... ??????: Curious as ever eh, Drautic? No wonder they gave you a seat in the Taichibukai.. Drautic: Yeah? I'm planning on reducing our number starting today... Austinato: Drautic, now really is not the time to be fighting him... ????: Listen to your crew Drautic, I am much more stronger than you've ever expected. Sayuri: Listen to us Drautic, this man almost killed your friend Roronoa Senshi, and he could've done the job if he wasn't on hiding! Drautic: Listen guys, this is a one time only oppurtunity, I wanna test this guy out myself. Giovanni: This bastard has a name, my dear boy. And it's Giovanni A. Blackheart. With that Giovanni immediately takes out Akira with one swift punch to the stomach Akria: Kuh! Before the Dreaded Pirates could react he then lands a kick on Dasher, he manages to block it with his right shoulder but it sent him flying away. Dasher: Dammit! Austinato swings his clock sword at Giovanni forcing him to back off, the still standing Pirates try to swarm him but they are easily countered one by one by the overwhelming strength of Giovanni. Despite the beating they received, the Dreaded Pirates launched their own counter attack. They are very well organized and their movement are on sync forcing but that was not enough to push Giovanni back. Instead, he used the dead bodies that was operating the ship as shields so he can get Drautic all to himself. Giovanni: What I'm about to do to you is so much worse than what happened to your friend.... Drautic cracked his knuckles and smiled, his right hand smiled at the monster of a man. Drautic: You've underestimated me, my fellow warlord... Whatever happens here, I'm pretty sure you will not be taking me lightly ever again... Giovanni: You're still adamant as ever, the way I like it. Giovanni charged at Drautic at an incredibly fast speed and delivers multiple heavy punches, Drautic, thanks to his Hone Hone no mi was able to withstand Giovanni's punches and launched his own haki imbued haki counterattack. But Giovanni responded with a much more stronger punch that literally sends Drautic crashing down below the ship. Giovanni: Let's try not to use our powers here, boy. Drautic, realizing he has no way of beating Giovanni when he will use his devil fruit ability though that he must beat him in some good old fist fight. Drautic: That's exactly on my mind... Drautic charged at Giovanni using soru and finally managed to land a heavy punch on the monster making the monster kneel. Drautic: If I lose here, I'll make sure I'll beat you bloody, now get up- GUWAH! Giovanni lands an uppercut at Drautic which knocks him out cold. Giovanni: Talk with your fist.. Drautic '''leaped at Giovanni like a crazed animal and began jabbing his stomach Giovanni quickly disptached him with a single kick that pushed Drautic back. '''Giovanni: Persistent, you manage to not get your bones broken after you received several punches from me. Maybe that's because of your ability, if I use mine now, what would happen? Could you still win? Drautic: Yeah right, the only reason we're both holding back is because if this ship sinks, it'll be the end of both of us. Giovanni: Smart kid. Drautic: Thanks, but I won't be satisfied by receiving your kicks and punches, I wanna see you with your keno keno no mi abilities.. Giovanni: The time will come kid, but for now, you need to retreat, I'm tired. THE END! Category:Stories Category:Putridas